Time Man
is one of the two new Robot Masters from the remake of the original Mega Man from NES to the PSP: Mega Man Powered Up. It is mentioned by Dr. Wily in Powered Up that Time Man is a prototype. Wily may have later perfected the design with his own robot, Flash Man. Further evidence can be found in the fact that Time Man can only slow time down while Flash Man can freeze it completely. Coincidentally, the Crazy Cannon enemies found in Flash Man's stage are also found in Time Man's stage. Time Man is an android created by Dr. Light for use in time travel experiments. However, since his research was still ongoing and Time Man's functions are not complete, Time Man is consumed by a mental complex of feeling imperfect. As a consequence, he is very obsessive over unnecessary perfection and takes on an overbearing, bossy attitude. He is known to be irritable - somewhat conceited - and completely obsessed with time and his schedules. He also keeps large track of time, stating Mega Man is 0.3 seconds early when they fight. Because of his strict and domineering personality, he won't put up with any idle or useless activities. He tends not to even speak if he thinks it will waste time. And though he takes others to task for their lateness, he doesn't show any appreciation for Ice Man's timeliness. As a playable character, his primary attack is shooting twin lasers shaped like clock hands at angles, one going upwards, one going downwards, making Time Man an awkward character to control attacks. He is also known to be the second robot master - other than Mega Man - to be able to charge, and when he is fully charged, he can release the attack button to use Time Slow, which slows down time more than Mega Man's. He is able to charge again to the fullest while time is slowed, but if he releases it during the time, nothing will happen, and he must charge again for when the Time Slow wears off. He is also the only character capable of breaking a Time-themed Break Block. Other Media The only out-of-game appearances Time Man has had is in the Archie Comics Mega Man series. He is seen on the final page of issue 4 with Oil Man, but makes his first 'official' appearance in issue 5, in the second story arc, Time Keeps Slipping. His personality is like that of his Powered Up counterpart, as he is still strict and to-the-point, and obsessed with his schedules. He also appears at the end of issue 11 and issue 12 along with Oil Man. Dialogues from Mega Man: Powered Up As a Boss Time Man: You're early for your appointment. Mega Man: Huh, what "appointment", Timeman?! Time Man: Oh, joy. By being early, you've given us an extra 0.3 seconds. Time Man: You're late. I grew tired of waiting. Roll: Women need time to get ready, you know! If you didn't you're just a kid. Time Man: ...Wasting time as she wills, like a child... Time Man: Who are you? Proto Man: Timeman?! That accursed Light! Allowing another unfinished robot... Time Man: Hmph. I am perfection. Time Man: Hmph, you're early. Fire Man: My justice is absolute! It waits for no man! Fiiire! Time Man: This will be over earlier than planned... Time Man: Hmph. Elec Man: A fight is but a moment; an eternal moment... A moment of mesmerizing beauty... Time Man: Come on. Gallery TimeManSketch.jpg|Concept art of Time Man Mmputimeman2.jpg|Time Man's artwork from Mega Man: Powered Up. Timeman.jpg|Time Man drawn by Hitoshi Ariga MegaManArchieC005V.jpg|Time Man drawn by Patrick "Spaz" Spaziante from the 5th issue of Mega Man Archie Comics. timemanarchie.png|Time Man from Mega Man Archie Comics (Issue #5) Timemanissue6.png|Time Man from Mega Man Archie Comics (Short Circuits Issue #6) Timemanissue12.png|Time Man from Mega Man Archie Comics (Issue #12) Trivia *Oil Man and Time Man appear on Capcom's Chiptuned Rockman, a CD which was released only in Japan. It features their themes from Rockman Rockman (Mega Man Powered Up) in 8-bit. *Ironically, Time Man as a boss is highly resistant to Hyper Bomb (and clock hands) but not to Super Arm; as the player, however, he is highly resistant to Guts Man's attacks (in addition to his own), but not to Bomb Man's. Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man: Powered Up bosses Category:Spacetime Robot Masters Category:Robot Masters without a Netnavi Counterpart Category:Playable Characters Category:Robots made by Dr. Light Category:Protagonists